Cryomancer
The Cryomancer is a tower. As the name suggests, it has icy properties compared to other wizard types (Pyromancer, Necromancer, etc). At 0/0 it fires an ice ball that travels long distances, and slows bloons it hits by 10% while also popping 1 layer. It costs 550$ on Medium, and fires once every 2.7 seconds. All upgrade prices are on Medium Difficulty standards. Left Path Rapid Castings: Firing speed decreased to 2.2 seconds, and the projectiles themselves move 15% faster. Cost: 400$. Ice Blitz: Each ice ball splits into three shards upon impact with a bloon. These only slow by 5%, but pierce two bloons instead of just one. Pretty cool right? Cost: 700$. Icy Discharge: Energy build-ups in the Cryomancer's mana pool cause an eruption of ice spikes in eight directions to fire out the range of 0/1 Super Monkey. These shards pop 3 layers, but do not slow them down. Energy build-up occurs every 10 seconds. Cost: 1800$. Glacial Mix: Every five attacks, the sixth will be replaced by an icy wave that completely freezes bloons for 5 seconds. Unlike the Ice Monkey though, ANY TOWER can pop them whilst frozen. Each normal ice ball attack has a chance (about 1 in 20) to cause an icy explosion on impact that has the same effect as the previous upgrade, but at a shorter distance. Cost: 3000$. Right Path Slowdown Power Up: Slow increased to 15% speed reduction. If mixed with Ice Blitz, those shards have a 8% slowdown instead of 5%. Cost: 360$. Arctic Shield: Every time a tower within Cryomancer's radius is under fire from an attacking bloon, he will attempt to put an icy shell around the tower, increasing its AD by 2. This has a cool down of seven seconds, so if many attacks are happening not every tower can be saved. Shield lasts 4 seconds. Cost: 1000$. Blizzard Winds: Each attack has a 10% chance of throwing back bloons a random distance. Yes... even all the way back to the start, though longer distances are rarer for balancing purposes. Cost: 1680$. Wrath of the North Star: Ability- Polar Rage: Throws out eighty shards and have them spin around rapidly shredding bloons at random distances for 8 seconds. Each shard deals 10 layer damage, but breaks when it hits a bloon. CD: 70 seconds. Cost: 4700$. Appearance As a note, the most recent upgrades appearance will show unlike most towers in BTD5 where a bias of appearance is shown per upgrade. 0/0: A monkey wearing blue robes and a white wizard hat with a snowflake on it. Holding a stick tipped with snow. Rapid Castings: Stick changes into a black metal rod with an icicle on the tip. Ice Blitz: Robes turn dark blue, and the icicle on his staff becomes three-tipped. Icy Discharge: Gets a crown made of ice on his head that replaces his wizard hat. Glacial Mix: Crown gets a giant blue gem on the middle front. Staff becomes a white rod with two icy horns protruding from the top (like a stereotypical Viking helmet), and has a shiny blue orb on top. Slowdown Power Up: Gets a few snowflakes to swirl around him. Arctic Shield: Snowflakes replaced with icy spikes. Blizzard Winds: Robes turn pure white and gilded. Staff is blue with a icy crystal on top. Wrath of the North Star: Floats on a hovering ice spike with four tiny orbiting ice shards spinning around it. These have no effect on the game though (as in, if they hit a bloon nothing happens). Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers